Various applications are available for sketching, drawing, and painting. Such applications provide rich capabilities such as layers that enable a user to define scenes, fill colors, textures, smoothen, and apply different effects. Methods used rely on image processing methods such as object boundary detection, tracking object contours, and more recently end-to-end deep learning methods. Users can use drawing applications on an electronic device such as a laptop, tablet, electronic sketch pad, which may use special electronic pens, regular touch screens, or mouse-like devices or other input devices for drawing. However, these applications do not provide feedback to a user for making improvements to a drawing.